A World to Protect
by Rytex
Summary: The world has been in balance for years, ever since the dread power of magic was locked away. But what happens if someone breaks that balance...? Rated T for much death and dark humor in the second half of story.  DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: The Warring Triad

**Basically, this is a ZeldaxFinal Fantasy VI crossover, with Zelda characters in place of the FFVI ones. But barely anyone looks at crossovers.**

Prologue: The Warring Triad

There exists a legend in Hyrule.

Long before the time of the goddesses, three entities existed. Goddess, Fiend, and Demon. Benevolent as they were, each began to grow jealous of the others' powers, though they were equal. Thus, they enslaved humans and Hylians alike, enhanced their physical and magical capabilities, and went to war with each other. Soon, the deities realized the horror they had wrought on the land. They met under truce with the changed people, now called Espers, and came to a bargain. The deities would turn themselves to stone, the Espers would be granted free will.

The deities obliged, and became statues. Their very stone selves gushed magical power, and kept the land in balance. So the humans, Espers, and Hylians agreed to create a floating island to keep the statues, called the Warring Triad, at, far beyond a mortal's reach.

Then the Espers went to the world that the deities had lived at to stay separate from the humans. For a thousand years, the world has heard nothing of the Espers and the Warring Triad. Mortals discovered gunpowder, iron, and much technology. The Warring Triad was still on the floating continent. The Espers were still in their world. There, they have stayed, until now. Could anyone be foolish enough to disturb their balance...?

**Could someone? R&R everyone.**


	2. An Esper

**The story begins... Enter Zelda as Terra Branford.**

Chapter One: An Esper

Three soldiers dressed in mechanical suits of armor burst into Kakriko Village. Being near winter, it was snow-covered. Ten Hylian soldiers immediately leapt into action.

"It's the Empire!!!" one shouted.

Two soldiers in armor, named Biggs and Wedge, shot a magic blizzard into the air, freezing the soldiers in their tracks.

"That was a rather unfortunate entry. Come along, Zelda."

The third suit walked along. A lady with strawberry-blonde hair operated it. She had a pink dress on, and a mechanical tiara on her head.

They led her up the side of Mt. Crenel to a chunk of ice.

"Magic Scanner's off the charts. Guess this is our Esper." said Wedge.

"Careful. That thing's got power."

"I know, I know."

He punched a button and it started cutting the ice away.

A shockwave of energy shot out from the ice and launched Biggs and Wedge from the mountain, but passed through Zelda harmlessly.

The armor gave a violent shock and fell apart, as did the tiara. The woman slumped to the ground, unconscious.

**Cliffhanger to start the story off. R&R**


	3. Imperial Meeting

**Enter the greatest villain in the history of the world, Kefka Palazzo.**

Chapter Two: Imperial Meeting

Meanwhile, in a far off city...

"This meeting has come to order." said the obvious leader of the council. A rather old man with a white beard. He was dressed in lavish robes. Around the table sat many noteworthy generals, including their leader, Leo, and a woman with long red hair.

"General Leo, how fares the holdout against Doma Castle?"

Leo stood up.

"Doma Castle is very well defended and we are haveing a difficult tine breaking in. In order to do so, I need some of our troops to be outfitted in Magitech Armor and three squads of reinforcements."

"Hahahahahahahahah..." came a laugh from the back of the room, hidden in shadow. It was a high pitched, lingering laugh.

A man came out, dressed in a strange outfit. He had a pure white face, with a huge smile on his face. He had a short blonde ponytail. His outfit was composed of primarily reds and yellows, but he wore a green robe over it. He looked like a clown, but everyone at the table knew him to be quite vicious and deadly.

"Kefka, you aren't allowed in this meeting." said the leader.

"Oh, but dear, sweet Emperor Gestahl, I have a strategy that would definately work against those people." he said, almost sounding sarcastic.

Gestahl frowned.

"Take him out." he said to his two bodyguards.

They moved forward.

"Oh now wait. I have a magic trick to perform.". Kefka pulled a pencil from his sleeve and stabbed it into the table point first.

"Watch this pencil disappear."

One bodyguard grabbed his arm. Kefka slammed his face into the pencil, then clapped excitedly. The dead guard fell by his feet.

"Tada!! See!? It's magically gone!"

Gestahl sighed impatiently.

"Was that necessary?" he asked.

"No. I never even incinerated his eyes. And we know that's a must." he snapped his fingers. A sizzling sound met their ears. The other guard screamed and grabbed at his eyes.

Gestahl growled "Enough."

Kefka sighed.

"Oh poo. You are such a party pooper."

Kefka snapped his fingers again. The guard simply died.

"Now, about my strategy..."

"Fine. What?" said the Emperor.

"Doma is situated on a river, right? That's it's supply of water. So-"

"Get in through their wells!" shouted Leo in excitement. "Never thought I'd be thanking you, but thanks for the idea Kefka."

"No. I meant poison their water supply, you buffoon. Otherwise-"

"POISON THEIR WATER!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Kefka sighed again.

"Yes. I am insane, but STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!!!"

No one spoke up.

"Otherwise, they'll just repel your every assault."

Gestahl frowned for a long moment.

"Leo, hold out until I ship over the Magitech and reinforcements."

Leo bowed and left.

"Meeting adjourned. Kefka, come with me please. I have two assignments for you."

**Well, did he act very dark, yet in a humorous way? R&R**


	4. Link

**Enter Link as Locke Cole.**

Chapter Three: Link

A young man climbed up Mt. Crenel through it's many caves. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a green cap on his head. His name was Link.

Link walked out of the cave to find a broken Magitech outfit, Hypno Crown, and an unconscious young woman.

He ran over and checked her breathing.

"Good. She's still alive." he muttered.

He slung her over his shoulder, then went back through the caves. Before long, he heard a Tramp Tramp noise.

"Hylian soldiers. They won't like this. I dont want to do this..."

He placed the woman behind a wall, then started to weaken the bridge across a ravine.

When he was sure it would collapse, he hid behind the same wall.

Before long, he looked around and saw the Hylian soldiers walking across the bridge. When all of them had gotten on, there was a noise of breaking wood, and the bridge fell apart, sending the Hylians to their doom.

"One crisis averted."

He managed to get out of the cave, into a house where his grandfather lived.

"Gramps! I'm home!" he shouted.

Am elderly man ran in.

"Goodness me! Who is this?" the old man asked.

"No idea."

They laid her on a bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at their door. There were many voices of anger outside. The old man opened it. A huge mob stood outside.

"Step aside, Smith!!! You're harboring an Imperial!!" one of them shouted.

"An Imperial?"

"Yes! That girl with the blonde hair!!"

Smith looked at the woman on the bed. Link spoke up.

"She had a Hypno Crown on!"

The villagers weren't satisfied. Smith nodded his head at a painting.

Link picked up the girl and pulled aside the painting. There was a switch. He pressed it and a door opened to reveal a staircase. He went inside of it, then closed it behind him.

The girl groaned and shifted. He laid her against the wall. She opened her eyes. Blue.

"Uhhhnnnn... Where- where am I?"

"You're in a passage beneath Kakariko Village."

"Kakariko Village?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to Vector?"

"Vector?"

"Yeah. Like, five minutes ago, I was in Vector wasn't I?"

"No. You were being controlled by a hypno crown."

"A hypno crown?"

"Yeah. We need to get you out of here. The villagers think you sided with the empire."

"What's going on? I can't remember a thing. All I can remember is that my name is Zelda..."

"Well met Zelda. I'm Link. Anyway, for the past years, the Empire has been trying to conquer the world. We of Hyrule and a few others have been resisting it. One by one, some kingdoms have fallen, but we have held them off."

"Empire... Oh!"

"You remember something?"

"Yeah! I remember... I was in this room. There were metal walls... I was being strapped to a chair and this mechanical thing was being stuck to my head..."

"Yep. That's probably your Indoctrination Session, as the Empire calls it."

"But there was this high pitched laugh coming from someone named Kefka, who was behind me. Everything else is still really fuzzy..."

"Well, we need to go see King Nano. He'll try to help you out. He's currently at Hyrule Castle."

"Thank you Link."

"No problem."

**R&R**


	5. Hyrule Castle

**Enter one of my OCs, Nano, as King Edgar Figaro**

Chapter Four: Hyrule Castle

The castle was situated in a desert. They were shown into a throne room. A man with brown hair sat on a throne. He had a short ponytail and had a blue coat on.

"King Nano, they have requested an audience with you." said a soldier.

Nano stood up.

"You," he pointed at Zelda. "What's your name?"

"Z- Zelda."

"I see."

"Why are you helping me? Is it because of my powers?"

"Three reasons. First, your beauty has charmed me. Second, I'm dying to know if you're my type. I guess your powers would rank a distant third."

Zelda looked at Link awkwardly.

"Uhh thanks, I guess."

Link rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the flirting, Nano. We have a serious problem."

Nano looked at Link.

"How was the robbery?"

"You mean treasure hunt, and it went well, but that's beside the point. Apparently, we have something the Empire wants."

"Which is?"

"We don't know for sure. Two Imperial soldiers in Magitech suits tried to raid Kakariko last night. She-" he pointed at Zelda "was among them, controlled via hypno crown."

Nano looked grave.

"Gestahl wouldn't dare try to violate the cease-fire we set. Every other nation will rise up-"

"They've already been attacked. Doma has been cut off from us. A friend of mine, Swiftblade, managed to get the message to me a couple of days ago. He has a wife and son in there."

A messenger ran in.

"An envoy from the Empire approaches."

"Who is it?"

"Well, it looks like a bunch of soldiers, and a guy who's dressed like a clown."

"Let's go see him then."

They walked out onto the battlements. A clown and a bunch of soldiers were approaching.

"Oh this is sooooooo boring. Why do I have to go talk to the big wig? Why couldn't Leo?" he sounded almost sarcastc. His voice was high pitched.

He looked at his feet.

"I have sand on my boots." he said. The soldiers looked like they didn't care.

"*Ahem* I HAVE SAND ON MY BOOTS!"

The soldiers jumped to and polished them.

"Much better."

They kept walking up.

"It's Kefka Palazzo." said Nano.

"Who's Kefka?" asked Link.

"Emperor Gestahl's Court Mage."

Zelda's face lit up with recognition.

"That's him! He forced the slave crown on me!"

"We have to get you out of here." said Link.

"Where will we go?" asked Zelda.

"We can't escape over land." said Nano.

"Then how?"

"By going ON land. Go into the basement and tell them to activate their special machine. I'll stall Kefka." said Nano.

He turned around and walked down to the main gate. Link and Zelda ran into the castle and found their way to the basement. Engineers were running some machine that was very loud and obnoxious.

"HEY! THIS PLACE IS DANGEROUS! GET OUT!" shouted one of them.

"King Nano says to activate the machine."

"Oh. Why?"

"The Empire is here."

They all began rapidly moving.

Outside...

"So exactly why are you here?" asked Nano

"We know you know we know you know we know-" Kefka started.

"Get to the point!"

"And that is the third time this week that someone has interrupted me. I HATE IT!!! Anyway, we know you're holding one of our soldiers, and we want her back." he said with a sweet smile on his face.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then this castle goes up in smoke. Poof! Hahahahahahahahah!!!!!"

Nano smiled a little.

"What's so funny, egghead?" asked Kefka.

"What's so funny is that I am about to defy you."

"But you don't even know what this girl is, do you."

"Probably not."

"She's a very special soldier. We've wanted her for years, and now that she's one of ours, we're not going to lose her."

"Well, that's just too bad."

Kefka growled in anger.

"You will give me that girl!!"

"No I don't think I will."

He turned around and ran into the castle. Kefka shot a fireball at a tower. It burst into flames. The castle began to burn.

Nano whistled. Horses galloped under the bridge they were on. Nano jumped down, and yelled to Zelda and Link to jump. They did.

Then the walls connected to towers started to retract into the main keep. Soon, the castle started sinking into the desert. Nano, Link, and Zelda rode off. Kefka sent his two soldier guards after them. In an act of desperation, Zelda sent a fireball at one of them. The resulting explosion killed both soldiers.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!?" asked Link.

"I DID!"

"SHE USED MAGIC!"

"Whats the big deal? These powers come naturally to me." said Zelda.

They looked back at Hyrule castle.

Before long, it was underground.

Kefka stared at them as they fled. Sand now covered the castle.

"Son of a submariner! They'll pay for this!!!" he stomped the ground.

**R&R**


	6. Veryl and Vargas

**Enter Veryl, another OC, as Sabin Figaro.**

Chapter Five: Veryl and Vargas

"We're approaching South Hyrule." said Nano

"Good." said Link.

"Where are we?" asked Zelda.

"We are close to the town called South Hyrule. There we will go through Death Mountain in a search for a group called the Resistance." said Nano.

"Who's the Resistance?"

"A group of warriors dedicated to fighting the Empire." said Link.

"I've supported them for years, even after the cease-fire was enacted. They'll get aid to Doma, and try to protect Kakariko. In the meantime, we need to find them."

"Understood." said Zelda.

They entered the town. They had a brief glance at a man dressed in black armor before he entered an inn.

"You two hang around for a while, but did you see that man? Stay away from him. That's Shiek. He's an assassin, and would kill his best friend if the right price was offered."

They nodded and walked off. A half hour later, Nano returned, riding a giant yellow bird.

"This is a chocobo. They're quite useful for getting around. Theyre faster and more hardy than horses. Climb on and let's be off."

They climbed on and rode off. Before long, they saw a looming mountain, and a shack out in front of it. Nano stopped.

"Come with me."

He led them into the shack. No one was there.

"This is my brother's house." he said.

"Who's your brother?"

"His name's Veryl. He left the kingdom after our father died, so he could train martial arts."

"So why isn't he here?" asked Zelda.

"And why isn't his master here?"

"I don't know. We may want to head back into town to see. There's a house belonging to a man named Duncan there. He's Veryl's teacher, but he doesn't live there while he's out teaching."

They returned to town. At Duncan's house, his wife told them that indeed he was teaching, over in Mt. Koltz, a nearby mountain close to Death Mountain.

They returned to the mountain. Once there, they began to hike around it. Soon, they beheld a shadowy figure leaping away from them.

"Veryl?" asked Nano.

They followed him. The figure resolved itself. He had black hair, a well-built body, and grey eyes.

"Veryl sent you, didn't he!?" said the man.

"You must be Vargas." said Nano.

"Yeah, that's me. Why? Did Veryl want to kill me?"

"No. We're looking for him."

"A likely story. BLIZZARD FIST!!!"

"NO!!"

A man leaped in front of them an blocked a powerful punch headed their way. He had short blonde hair, in a ponytail like Nano, but he had a more well-built body.

"Veryl!" shouted Nano.

"Little runt!" shouted Vargas.

Veryl gritted his teeth.

"Why'd you have to attack them, eh!?"

"Because I thought you sent them to kill me!"

"Why would I?"

"Because you may have found my father dead, and blamed me for it."

"He's dead!?"

"Yeah. I did kill him!"

"You killed your own FATHER!?"

Vargas punched at him again. Veryl created a blue ball of energy in his hands and a beam shot out and blasted Vargas off the cliff they were currently on.

Veryl sighed.

"You've improved." said Nano.

"And it looks like you finally got a girl." said Veryl.

"Shut up..."

"Why're you out here?"

"We're headed for Death Mountain."

"To the Resistance."

"Exactly."

"I hope help is welcome."

"Of course."

**R&R**


	7. The Resistance

**Enter Auru as Bannon, leader of the Returners. In this story, it's the Hylian Resistance, just like Twilight Princess.**

Chapter Six: The Resistance

They came around the mountain to see another mountain. One bustling with activity. Soldiers were running around toward a small cave.

"That's them. They'll help you." said Link.

"How?" asked Zelda.

"Mainly, they'll keep you safe." said Nano.

They approaches the mountain. Some soldiers ran out at them.

"King Nano! Link! Who are they?" their leader asked.

"These are friends. One is my brother, and one is a former slave to the Empire."

The soldiers led then to the cave. There stood a man who looked a little old.

"This is Auru, leader of the Resistance." said Link.

"Why have you brought them here?" asked Auru.

"Zelda here was the Empire's captive. She could help us." said Link.

"What makes you so sure?"

"She can use magic."

Auru's eyes widened.

"She- she was their special soldier sent to Kakariko?"

"Thats her."

"Then we need to get aid to there quickly! Zelda, are you willing to help us?"

Zelda sat in thought long.

"Yes, but why?"

"Because you are our only hope for defeating the Empire." said Link.

"How? I can't remember anything."

"You can use an unnatural power, which allows you to speak to Espers. The Empire was after an Esper in Kakariko, so we need your help to protect that Esper. It could help us also."

A sentry ran in.

"The Empire has occupied South Hyrule! They need aid!"

"We need to take the Zora River up to Kakariko. Link! Can you scout out South Hyrule?"

"Can do."

"Nano, Veryl, Zelda. Can you help me defend Kakariko?"

"Yeah." said Nano.

"Me too." said Veryl.

Zelda nodded.

"Very well. The raft is out back."

He led the three of them out back. Link waved at them and ran off toward South Hyrule.

**R&R**


	8. Separation

**Enter Ultros, King of the Octopi. One of my favorite lines ever, COMING RIGHT UP!!!! (Wink Wink nudge nudge hint hint :-) )**

Chapter Seven: Separation

Their raft managed to make it to a small cave for a little bit. They were about halfway through the river, according to Auru. Soon, they got back on and exited. They had a brief glimpse of a split in the river before something grabbed the back of the raft, causing Veryl to fall off. He floated down one split.

"DONT FOLLOW ME! GET TO KAKARIKO!" he shouted.

Auru held Nano on before he jumped off. They hit the other end of the split.

"Heheheheheheh! You just made my day!" came a voice.

A giant purple octopus was holding onto the raft.

"Who're you?" asked Auru.

"You behold Ultros, king of the octopi. Now pay the penalty for invading my realm."

Terra hit Ultros with a fireball.

"Yeeeouuuch!!! Seafood Soup isn't on the menu!!" shouted Ultros before he lost his grip and floated down a different fork in the river. Soon, they arrived close to the town.

"We're almost there. We just need to get into their mines to stop the empire." said Auru.

"Alright then." said Nano.

They entered the town. Two guards prevented entry.

"We've locked down the town. The empire won't enter it." said their commander.

Zelda walked over to the side of the town, where she fumbled with something in the wall. A section of cave opened up, revealing a cave.

"In here!"

They ran in, and followed the passage way into Link's Grandfather's house. From there, they snuck into the mines and prepared to defend the Esper.

**R&R**


	9. Malon

**Enter Malon as Celes Chere.**

Chapter Eight: Malon

Link entered the town, ducked behind a building, and clotheslined the imperial soldier following him.

"That was close..." he sighed.

He began to look around. Soldiers everywhere. He entered a room. A man stood there.

"Are you Link?"

"Thats me." he answered.

"I need your help."

"How?"

"I know why you're here. Auru sent me a message via carrier pigeon, saying you'd be coming. He wants you to scout out the rich man's house. That's where the Imps have made their base. Word is, there's a really good General here to watch us."

"Got it."

"Try to get into the really drafty room of the big house."

"Got it."

Link exited the house and began sneaking around. Soon, he found a hidden way into the big house, then found his way into the basement.

He heard a racket coming from one of the rooms. He looked into one of the doors.

There were two soldiers and a woman with long red hair. A soldier punched her. She was chained to the wall, so she couldn't retaliate.

"Traitor. The great General Malon, a traitor."

The soldier spat in her face. Then he turned to his companion.

"You will be guarding her now. Got it?"

"Yes captain!"

"Good. No sleeping."

"I won't. I just had three coffees today, so I could stay awake for hours."

The first soldier exited the room. Link was now hiding in the rafters. When the soldier had left the basement, Link jumped down an cautiously opened the door. The guard looked asleep. The woman was about his age. She had blue eyes and looked very out of it. He noticed some keys in the guards pocket, so he took then and uncuffed the girl.

She shook her head.

"Who are you?" she groaned.

"My name's Link."

"Link... You need to get out of here... Thanks for your help, but get out of here..."

"Nonsense. I'm going to help you."

He picked her up and carried her out of the room. He made his way back out and carried her to the old man's house.

"Dearie me! General Malon!"

"She needs help. She apparently turned traitor."

"I'll see what I can do." the man said before looking for bandages.

Malon groaned as Link lightly pushed on her bruise. The soldiers had whipped her back also. He cleaned the blood away, then bandaged her back up with the rags the man brought him.

After an hour or so, the soldiers outside bustled with activity, so Link picked Malon up and carried her piggy-back out of town.

They made camp just outside the desert.

Malon was able to walk by the end of the day.

"Thanks for helping me, Link."

"No problem. It's what I do."

"Where are we going?"

"Kakariko Town. The Empire's after an Esper there, and we're going to protect it."

"But I need to get to Doma, and quickly. Kefka managed to stow away on a boat bringing reinforcements to Doma. He intends to poison their water!"

"The Esper is the first priority. Without it, we all die."

She fell silent.

"You brought two tents right?"

"Nah. Just one, but you can have it. I'll sleep under the stars."

"A gentleman, are you? Not bad. Gentlemen are hard to come by, nowadays."

"Thanks."

"So, when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

**R&R**


	10. Doma

**Honestly, one of my favorite parts of the story. Kefka never fails to disappoint.**

Chapter Nine: Doma

Veryl washed up on the shore. Somehow, he had to find a way to get back to Kakariko. He walked until he saw a shack. A man dressed in all black clothing sat outside, tending to a cookfire.

"Hello there! Is this your house!?"

The man looked up, or at least, Veryl thought he looked up, as he couldn't see his face.

The man shook his head.

"What's your name?" he said as he sat next to him.

"Shiek."

"Well met, Shiek. Can you show me how to get back to the town of Kakariko?"

Shiek stared for a long moment. Then he whistled. A dog ran up. Shiek gave him some of his food.

"This is Interceptor, my loyal companion." he said.

Veryl scratched Interceptor's head, but Interceptor growled.

"Be careful. The dog normally eats strangers."

"So can you?"

"I will, but I reserve the right to leave at any time."

"Understood."

They walked a good distance until they encountered an Imperial encampment.

A soldier ran out and spoke to a well-decorated soldier.

"General Leo, sir! The assault team is ready!"

General Leo stared at him.

"No."

"What?"

"We wait. We will not attack."

"But I would gladly die for the Empire."

"You have a family, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldnt it be a tragedy to tell them that you died in battle? To see the sorrow on their faces? To hear the sound of their crying?"

The soldier fell silent.

"We wait."

A carrier pigeon flew down onto a post. It had a letter tied to it's leg. Leo opened and read it.

"KEFKA!"

A man dressed in primarily reds and yellows came out. It was Kefka. Veryl knew who he was.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have new orders. You will be in charge. You will NOT do ANYTHING inhumane to these people. They're human also."

"Scouts honor..." grumbled Kefka.

"Good."

Leo left. Soon, Kefka clapped his hands.

"Goody! I thought he'd never leave."

He rolled out a huge barrel with a skull and crossbones on it.

"Poison makes the world go round!" he happily sang.

Veryl couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop right there!"

Kefka stared at him.

"You look like that egghead kingly guy."

"You won't be poisoning anyone today."

"Guards! I'm being viciously assaulted!" shouted Kefka in a very high pitched fake feminine voice.

Soldiers ran out as Kefka ran off.

Veryl tried to catch Kefka.

"Kefka! Wait!"

Kefka stopped.

"'Wait' he says. Do I look like a waiter to you!?"

He continued running.

Veryl and Shiek killed the soldiers, then chased Kefka. They found him on the riverside, pouring the contents of the barrel into the Doma River.

"No!"

"Eeeheeeheee!!!"

Kefka ran off.

Inside the castle...

"Sir Swiftblade! There is some activity at the Imperial Camp!" shouted a sentry.

"Is there now?" said the swordsman. He had long black hair in a ponytail, and was dressed in blue armor.

He looked over. Then looked at the water.

"Something's wrong..." he said.

"I don't know what could-" the soldier stopped abruptly. His eyes dilated, then th soldier retched and collapsed.

"Hey! Wake up!"

He felt the man's pulse. Nothing. He was dead.

He looked around. Others were dying too. Then he saw the water.

"No..."

He ran to the throne room of the castle. The king was slumped over.

"Sir!"

"Swiftblade... it's over... I discharge you..."

"No! Don't talk like that!"

"I order you... Protect your family... They're all you have left..."

Then he stopped breathing.

Swiftblade ran as fast as he could to his room. His wife was slumped against the window.

She was dead.

"Elayne! Wake up! Don't do this to me!"

She remained motionless.

He ran over to his son's bed. He seemed asleep.

Then he fell out of the bed, and his eyes showed blankness. He, too, was dead.

"This... This can't be..."

He began to grow enraged.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!"

He dashed out into the courtyard. A clown stood there.

"What a lovely view. All the death and destruction I caused."

"KEFKA!!!!!"

Kefka ran away as fast as he could. Then soldiers got in his way.

Veryl ran up to the castle to aid the man inside.

"Looks like you could use a little help!" he shouted.

"Indeed!"

They killed all the soldiers, then left to chase Kefka.

"He'll have headed to Mobliz! That's the only way out of here!" shouted Swiftblade.

They got horses from the camp and rode toward a forest. Inside...

"A train! What's a train doing out here?" asked Swiftblade.

"I don't know. I'm trying to get to Kakariko, so I need your help. I'm with the Resistance."

Swiftblade nodded.

"May I join you? I want to kill Kefka..."

"You'll have to speak to Auru, but we need to get there first."

They got on the train. A conductor greeted them.

"Welcome aboard sirs."

Shiek turned to leave, but he was locked onto the train.

"Wha-?"

"You just boarded the ferry to the Other Side." the conductor said.

"The other side of what?"

"THE Other Side."

"Oh. THAT Other Side. WAIT! I DONT WANNA GO TO THAT OTHER SIDE!!" said Veryl.

He began sprinting to the front.

"Where art thou going?!" shouted Swiftblade.

"To shut the train down!"

They got to the front of the train, and stopped it. It had already gone a few miles, but they stopped at a station. There was a line of people, many soldiers, at it.

They got off, then Swiftblade stopped.

His wife and son were in that line.

"Elayne? ELAYNE!! OWAIN!!!"

He ran out to them. They seemed not to notice them.

"He can't get back on that train!!" shouted Veryl. They grabbed his jacket.

"No! Let go!! Let me go, sir Veryl!"

They hung on. The passengers got on, then the train left.

"No!!!"

Then they heard a voice.

"Swiftblade, let us go. We cannot be brought back."

It was a feminine voice. Then came a child's voice.

"Daddy, don't worry. I'll watch mommy."

Swiftblade was crying.

"Goodbye, my love... Goodbye... Son..."

The train vanished.

Swiftblade got up after a few seconds.

"Let's go... Time to kill Kefka."

**Everyone knows they won't succeed. R&R**


	11. Coro

**Enter Coro as Gau.**

Chapter Ten: Coro

They found their way to a waterfall.

"This is the Veldt, a place where many monsters migrate to, sooner or later in their lives." said Swiftblade.

"I take my leave." said Shiek.

"Hey Shiek?" asked Veryl. Shiek stopped walking for a moment.

"Thanks for your help."

"You too. Let us meet up again someday."

Shiek walked away. Veryl and Swiftblade nodded and jumped down the waterfall...

A kid was wandering around the edge of the river when they washed up. He helped them get to shore.

"Uhhhgggghhh... Thanks, kid."

"Coro! You welcome!" he said, smiling.

"Hmm?"

"Coro show you to Veldt! It where Coro live."

"Why?"

"Coro have special thing. Shiny! Shiny shiny!"

"Nothing's that shiny." said Veryl.

"Thou art one strange creature, sir Coro."

"Thou... Thou! Thou thou!"

"What in blue blazes?"

"Come on Mr. Thou." he said to Veryl.

"I'M NOT MR. THOU!!"

Coro led them past a town called Mobliz before they made it to a mountain.

"Shiny in here!" he said excitedly before running inside and starting to look around.

Nearly fifteen minutes later he gave an excited squeal. In front of him were three plain diving helmets.

"The Serpent Trench is around here, and it leads back to Harbor Town." said Swiftblade.

"Then we gotta try."

They put the helmets on and jumped into the ocean below.

**R&R**


	12. Leo and Kefka

**Oh Kefka. Favorite and best villain ever.**

Chapter Eleven: Leo and Kefka

Leo burst into the tent furiously.

"WHERE IS KEFKA!?" he screamed at the soldiers.

They stood there blankly.

"WELL!?"

"He got back on that barge and left." said one soldier.

"Damn him..." said Leo as he whirled about and ran toward the nearby docks.

He boarded a boat that took him to the Empire, where he traveled to Vector, the capital city.

He entered the throne room to see the Emperor sitting on his throne, Kefka grinning like an idiot at his side.

"General Leo, I take it the operation was a success?"

"A SUCCESS!? EVERYONE THERE IS DEAD!! HE POISONED THEM!!" Leo yelled.

Kefka put on a very overdone innocent look. It was obvious it wasn't intended to look innocent at all.

"Oh, I would never do such a horrible thing in my life. You must be mistaken."

"Kefka, is this true?" asked the Emperor.

"Yep!" he sang happily.

Gestahl sighed.

"My intent is to rule this world. To do that, I need subjects. If you keep killing off the subjects, I'll put you in prison. No more poisons, understand?"

Kefka put on a fake sad face."

"Yes, Emperor sir."

He grinned devilishly at Leo then walked out of the room.

Leo followed him. He grabbed Kefka and slammed him into the wall when out of sight of the emperor.

"Damn it, Kefka. Why did you go kill all those people for?"

"You should be thanking me. You'd never have gotten inside otherwise."

"Thanking you!?"

He punched Kefka on the side of the face.

"I would never thank you for such a barbaric act."

Kefka remove a small knife just out of Leo's sight and was about to stab him when a soldier ran up.

"Kefka, the emperor requests that you go take a detachment of troops to Kakariko town. There you may murder all the guards that attack you."

Kefka clapped his hands excitedly.

"Goody!"

He ran off.

Leo stared after him furiously.

**R&R**


	13. Protect the Esper!

Chapter Twelve: Protect the Esper

The three groups arrived at Kakariko and went straight to Smith's house. The town's elder was present as well.

At the sight of Auru, he became angry. "The Resistance!?"

Auru smiled at the elder.

"Hello, Festari."

Festari sighed.

"Why did you come here Auru? The Empire's gonna come kill us!"

"Correction. They are coming to kill us. But their main objective is to capture the Esper you found in the mines." said Link.

"I see them!" came the yell of a guard.

They ran up. They could see troops marching up. A clown-like figure stood at their head. They could hear his voice as he spoke to them.

"And remember, they get in our way, you kill them viciously. There's a good reason 'oppose' rhymes with 'dispose.'."

Swiftblade grabbed his sword.

"Finally. Revenge will be sweet. Very sweet."

Malon ran up.

"Magitech suits, guard dogs, and Kefka himself. This should be fun." she said with a hint of anger in her voice. Swiftblade leapt at her.

"Hey!" Link shouted as he knocked Swiftblade away.

"She's with us!"

Swiftblade looked at him sourly then returned to focusing on Kefka.

"We need to take up positions in the mines. Protect that Esper!" shouted Festari as he ordered his guards up onto the mountain.

They ran up and waited. Soon, they saw the troops coming.

Kefka saw them, growled, then retreated behind his men.

They managed to defeat all the troops, then confronted Kefka himself.

"Time to make you pay for Doma." said Swiftblade.

"Oh! You're that egghead kingly guy's brother's friend. I remember you. How's the wife and kid?" he asked sweetly.

Swiftblade grabbed him by the throat.

Kefka blasted him off.

"Well, this chat has been enlightening, but I have important business to attend to." he said before laughing and running.

"Wait!" shouted Veryl.

"How long will it take you to figure out that I'M NOT A WAITER!?!?"

He managed to get away.


	14. Metamorphosis

**Zelda meets Tritoch (the frozen esper)**

Chapter Thirteen: Metamorphosis

They ran up to the Esper.

"Did they manage to harm it?" asked Malon.

They inspected it for a few seconds. Zelda took a step back.

"Zelda?" asked Link.

"No!" she suddenly shouted.

A blast of energy threw them all on the edge pf the cliff they were on. They clung on for life. Zelda sat there simply watching the Esper, like she was talking to it.

"I don't understand... What am I?"

The Esper flashed.

Zelda grunted, as if in pain.

"But what?"

There was another flash, and Zelda transformed into a white creature with red eyes and claws.

She was gasping and whimpering, then without warning, she rocketed off into the sky.

Link managed to pull himself up onto the cliff and he helped everyone else up. They were so exhausted that they blacked out. Then Link's vision went black.

He woke up in a warm bed. It was inside Smith's house.

Malon stood next to the bed.

"You awake?" she asked.

"Yeah." he grunted.

"You alright? Zelda transformed into something and flew off into the sky. I think... I think she looked like an Esper."

"I know." he said.

Nano and Veryl came in, looking worn.

"We need to follow her." said Veryl.

Swiftblade and Coro came in after them.

"Hyrule Castle can take us to the west side of the continent's desert. We can search Kohlingen, Zozo, and Jidoor for her." said Nano.

Malon couldn't help but notice Link look a little dark at that statement.

Swiftblade was shaking his head.

"We still need to keep our defenses up here." he said.

"I'll go." said Link.

"And me." said Veryl.

"I must." said Nano.

"I wish to stay. Kefka may return." said Swiftblade.

"Coro help Mr. Thou!" said Coro, pointing at Swiftblade.

"Finally got us right." muttered Veryl.

"I want to come." said Malon.

"Alright then. Let's go." said Nano.

**Next time on A World to Protect: We find out why Nano is king, but Veryl isn't in Chapter 14: Coin of Fate. R&R**


	15. Coin of Fate

**Time to shed some light on why Nano is king, but Veryl isn't.**

Chapter Fourteen: Coin of Fate

They arrived at Hyrule Castle.

Veryl looked around.

"You guys go on. I want to explore a bit."

"Alright." said Nano.

They went down to the mechanics.

"How soon can you get it ready to ferry us to the Kohlingen desert?" asked Nano.

"About ten hours or so. That last time we burrowed under the desert fried some of the circuitry, so we have to replace it. You may as well stay the night." said one of the mechanics.

"Alright then."

They went to guest bedrooms and fell asleep as it became dark.

Veryl walked into the throne room.

"It looks exactly the same as when I left." he said.

He went and sat on one of the two thrones.

"Twelve years hasn't done a thing to it."

He thought back to the reasons he left.

-X-

The nurse came out of the bedroom.

"It's getting worse. At this rate, I honestly don't think he'll last the night."

"Tell Nano and Veryl. They have to know."

Veryl sat against the wall, listening in. He was thirteen. Nano stood next to him. He was sixteen.

"He won't make it in this condition. Someone has to prepare the princes." said the nurse.

"I'll deal with them. Maybe the king will make it. Maybe not. Let's not be hasty. If he does die tonight, I will want to hear his last words."

"Yes Chancellor."

They heard a groan.

The nurse gasped and ran into the room.

"Come on." said Nano. "We don't need to be here."

He pulled Veryl away from the scene and took him to his room.

About three hours later, the Chancellor came in.

"Prince Nano, Prince Veryl-"

"Is he dead?" asked Veryl with a harsh edge to his voice.

"He... He is."

"Why are you here!?" shouted Veryl.

"To tell you his last words. He wants you to split the kingdom between you."

Veryl yelled.

"THAT'S ALL YOU PEOPLE CARE ABOUT!!! THERE'S A RUMOR THAT THE EMPIRE POISONED DAD, BUT ALL YOU PEOPLE CARE ABOUT IS WHO THE NEXT KING'S GONNA BE!!!"

He ran out onto the balcony.

The Chancellor tried to go after him, but Nano stopped him.

"I'll talk to him."

Veryl stood on the balcony, nearly crying. Nano walked up behind him.

"I know, OK? You didn't want to be king." he said.

"No, and I didn't want Father to die."

"Listen. Our duty is to Figaro."

Veryl was quiet.

"Let's both escape." he said quietly.

Nano stood quietly.

"A life of freedom... It would be nice."

"We can both escape tonight."

Nano seemed to contemplate it.

"I would rather sacrifice my happiness to keep the people's than go for my own, not to mention I could..." he broke off.

He pulled a coin from his pocket.

"Let's let a coin toss settle this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll flip it. Winner gets his freedom, right?"

"Why?"

"Someone has to help the people."

Veryl looked at the coin.

"Heads."

Nano flipped it into the air.

-X-

"And you won your freedom." came Nano's voice as he walked into the throne room and sat on the second throne.

"What happened to the last twelve years?" asked Veryl with a small smile.

"Well, they have turned the small shrimp that used to be my little brother into a hulking shark."

They both chuckled.

"Veryl, it's late. We need to sleep. We have to continue looking for Zelda tomorrow."

"Alright. Let's go."

They went back to their rooms and slept long and peaceful.

**Time for another backstory. This time, it's Link's turn. R&R, as always. DO IT!!! Otherwise, I'll unleash Kefka on anything you ever loved.**


	16. Forever Rachel

**Now we know why Link is so hellbent on protecting women. I bet he'd be a better ladies' man than Nano thinks he is.**

Chapter Fifteen: Forever Rachel

They arrived at the other desert by noon. Once there, the four of them went to the nearest town, Kohlingen. Upon arrival, they saw Link looking darkly at two houses, one on a hill and one towards the outskirts of town.

"You guys look around. I'm gonna go explore on my own." he said.

He walked off.

They didn't think anything of it.

They saw a burnt house and some people standing in front of it, looking sad.

"Why couldn't it have skipped here...?"

Nano walked up.

"What happened here?"

"This white creature flew here and set our house on fire. I don't think it meant to, because this, like, wave of energy came from it as it took off and hit the house and it caught on fire."

Nano sighed.

"We're looking for that white creature."

"We didn't see where it flew off to, but ask around. You'll find answers."

They began to explore town and ask houses' owners. They went to the house near the outskirts second to last, leaving the house up atop the hill alone for now.

They knocked. No one answered. They heard a sort of sob on the other side.

"What was that?" asked Veryl.

"Honestly, I think it sounded like Link." said Malon.

"Figures you would think that." mumbled Nano.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud."

They opened the door. Sure enough, Link was there.

He was kneeling, and his face was tearstreaked.

"Link?" asked Veryl.

Link didn't pay any attention.

Malon knelt next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, gently.

"This- this house is where a f-f-friend of m-m-mine used to live."

"Who?"

"Rachel." he said, his voice shaking.

-X-

A ten years younger Link and a sixteen year old girl with long black hair walked around the cave.

"Link, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Well, it's almost your- I mean, there's supposed to be some pretty nice treasure in here somewhere."

"Always the treasure hunter, aren't you?"

"That's me. I'm the world's greatest."

He started walking across a rickety bridge. It gave a violent creak.

"Link! Watch out! It's falling apart!"

She ram forward and pushed him off the bridge onto the other side.

The bridge fell apart and she fell to the bottom, hitting her head very forcefully on the stone floor.

"RACHEL!!!!"

He jumped after her.

Two hours later...

"Link! This is all your fault!!" yelled her father inside the house. "If you hadn't led her to the cave, this wouldn't have happened!!"

"She pushed me out of the way!! I wouldn't have let her!"

"Do you understand what's going on to her!? She is stuck in a coma! We can't bring her out of it! Just go! I don't want to see you here again!!"

He slammed the door in his face.

-X-

"She came out of the coma three days later. As soon as I heard, I went to see her. Her father gave us a few minutes alone to make up, but... but..." he started crying again.

"But she d-d-didn't rem-m-member anyth-thing!"

-X-

Her father was angry again. This time he was threatening him.

"Get out of here!! I don't even want to see your face again!!"

They argued for some minutes, then Rachel came out to see him.

"I don't know who you are, but you are making my parents very upset. Please leave." she said flatly.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he walked away.

-X-

"I watched her for several months. She never remembered me. Then, right before I became the liason for the Resistance to Figaro, I heard that the Empire had raided Kohlingen. No one was dead so far as I knew. Everyone had let themselves be robbed. Upon arrival at the town, I found out that my parents, Rachel's and she had all been... She regained her memory just before it happened. The last thing she said... was my... my name..."

He stopped. He had managed to straighten out his voice and didn't want to start crying all over again.

Malon put her arm around his shoulder.

"I am so sorry..."

He straightened up.

"That's why I hate the Empire, why I swore to protect women I knew, and why I joined the Resistance. To prevent what happened to Rachel from happening to them."

Nano and Veryl looked shaken.

"What have you found out so far about Zelda?"

"Only that she flew off after stopping here."

"I know a guy who might be able to help you. He lives in the house on the hill. Besides, there's something you should see, there."

They went to that house.

"Dont worry. The door's always open. He's in the basement."

They walked in and went downstairs. A girl with long black hair, who looked about twenty-six lay on a bed in the center of the room. An old man watched her.

He looked up.

"Ah! Link! It has been a long time!"

"I know. Listen-"

"I have kept her safe, just like you asked. She will remain like this forever should her body not die naturally."

"Wha-? Is this Rachel?" asked Veryl.

"Yep." said the old man. "Link brought her here after the Empire raided. She was nearly dead, but I put her in this special catatonic coma. She will remain asleep the rest of her life unless Link can find a certain treasure."

"Which I am currently looking for."

"But I suppose you're here to inquire about that white thing that flew here. She flew south toward Jidoor. You missed her."

"How do you know it's a she?" asked Nano curiously.

"Well, it DID have a feminine figure..."

Nano chuckled.

They thanked the man and left south.

**Now, we get ever closer towards one of my favorite places in the game. Oh, you'll find out what it is in a few chapters. R&R.**


	17. Jidoor and Zozo

**Short Chapter. I decided to make Dadaluma a sort of friend to Veryl, as I didn't think it would be very useful to throw him in randomly and then just write him out.**

Chapter Sixteen: Jidoor and Zozo

After a few hours of travel, they arrived at Jidoor. It was a town full of upper-class people. There wasn't a poor person in sight. They were inquiring about Zelda. Only one person had seen her.

"Where'd it go?"

"It flew up north, toward Zozo." said the man, who lived in one of the richer houses.

"Thanks for your time."

They left town and began to head north until they arrived in a very rundown town.

Veryl pulled them aside.

"Remember, these people lie about everything. Sometimes they don't lie, but say exactly the opposite. We have to blend in, else we risk being exposed and being exposed here is bad."

"Alright then." said Link.

They noticed a bright flash of light in the tallest tower, so they decided to go up to look.

As they climbed, they chatted with the people. Everyone seemed to say that Zelda had stopped there.

"Excuse me." said Veryl to a large, muscular black man.

"Allo. What do you want?" he said cheerfully.

"We were just wondering about that white thing that flew here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

The man smiled.

"No. I would not. I especially wouldn't want to be in your way. See, I can tell you are very strong, and I cannot fight good. I also don't think that sparring against you would be a fun experience." he said.

Veryl cracked his knuckles.

"What's your name, friend?" asked the man.

"Veryl."

"And I am Dadaluma."

They started sparring. They looked like they were having fun for the most part. Veryl didn't use his blitz techniques to make it fair. When they quit, Dadaluma stopped speaking the opposite.

"As a thank you." He explained. "The white thing flew up to the top of this tower. Old Ramuh lives up there. You may want to pay him a visit. Thanks for the fun fight, Veryl. Come back sometime and we can do this again."

"You too."

They climbed up to the top and entered the room.

**Keep in mind that Dadaluma will make an appearance in the second half of the story. If you don't know, play the game. You'll know what I mean. R&R.**


	18. Ramuh

**Now for the backstory of practically the entire game.**

Chapter Seventeen: Ramuh

Their first sight was a creature laying down on a bed. It was white and it had large claws.

"Zelda?" asked Link.

The creature opened red eyes and let out a soft moan of pain.

Malon stared at her in sympathy.

"She looks like she's in pain." she said softly.

An old, rasping voice came from a source they couldn't see.

"She is afraid of what she is. That is a very painful thing."

An old man in a white cloak appeared. He was bald, and he had an extremely long beard.

"I assume you are Ramuh?" asked Nano.

"I am he."

"Why did she come here?" asked Veryl.

"I called her here."

"How?" asked Nano.

"I have power. See, I am an Esper."

Malon's eyes widened.

"But you look like a human!" said Veryl.

"That is one reason I was able to blend in so well. See, a thousand years ago, Espers and humans lived alongside each other."

"I thought that was a bedtime story my mother would tell me." said Nano.

"It is no story. It is the truth. The War of the Magi caused us to live separately. The ancient, destructive war that tore this world apart. After that, we went to live in the world the Warring Triad had left. We kept it closed off by a gate, yet somewhat open until about twenty-five years ago, when Gestahl found us. Well, we forced him out and erected a stronger gate, but he took some of us with him. I and my sibilings were among them."

"What happened?" asked Malon.

"We were taken to the Magitech Research Facility in Vector, where they attempted to drain us of our magical powers. They were successful to a degree, but they weren't entirely correct on how they did it. See, when an Esper chooses, it becomes what is called Magicite. A shard of pure power. Most of the Espers die normally. But when we so choose, we can become Magicite. By doing so, we sacrifice our life in the hopes that whoever finds us will be a good master."

"What did you do to get out of that facility?" asked Nano.

"Me and three of my friends managed to escape, but we did not come back for the others. We were cowards. They became Magicite and entrusted their lives to me that when I found people able to free our kin, they'd help as well."

"So we should go to this Magitech Research Facility?"

"Of the Espers there, one of them will surely be able to help Zelda. I shall help you as well."

He slammed his staff into the ground and there was a bright flash.

When their sight returned, there was a clear crystal with a red core in the center.

Link looked at it.

"Old man... Are you really gone?"

Three more Magicite pieces flew down.

They picked them up and walked toward the exit, and encountered Coro and Swiftblade on the way out.

"We'll explain everything on the way down." said Link.

At the bottom, they had explained everything they'd discovered.

"We need to get to the Empire. But we need four volunteers. Anyone want to step up?" asked Nano.

"I know it inside and out." said Malon.

"I'm going too. I heard that the legendary treasure I'm looking for is there."

Malon couldn't help but not believe him on that part.

"I shall go." said Swiftblade.

"I will also." said Nano.

"We'll go back to Kakariko then. Stay in touch." said Veryl.

**Next chapter is one of my absolute favorite sequences. Ever. So, naturally, I decided to screw with it. What would you have done in my position? R&R.**


	19. The Opera

**Pretty much, this is a comic relief moment of the story.**

Chapter Eighteen: The Opera

They went back to Jidoor and started exploring.

They went into the rich person's house again and ran into a man dressed in fancy robes.

"Oh excuse me. Wait. Maria?" he said at Malon.

"Who?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You look exactly like someone who works for me."

"What's the hurry?" asked Link.

"Well, I am the Impressario of the opera house a few miles south of here. In other words, I run the plays. One of my actress' names is Maria. But what's troubling me is that I have received a letter saying that someone is going to kidnap her. Here. Read." he said, giving it to Link.

"Hey Impressario. I have decided to kidnap Maria. I have decided to make her my bride. See you soon.

Sincerely, the Flying Gambler."

"Who's the flying gambler?" asked Nano.

"Were you raised in a desert, son?" aske the Impressario.

"Actually I was raised in Hyrule Castle."

"Oh. Well, the Flying Gambler is a man named Purlo. He is a well-known gambler who owns the world's only airship."

"An airship huh?"

"Yes, well, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

He took the letter and ran off.

"An airship. This could be extremely helpful." said Link.

"I have ridden on that airship but once in my life, and that was when I took Elayne on our honeymoon, and I managed to win a substantial amount of money at the Hold 'Em table." said Swiftblade.

"Wait. I have an Idea..." said Link.

They went to the Opera House. The Impressario was muttering to himself.

"He'll probably enter at the end of Act I. He does love an entrance."

He saw them.

"Oh. It's you four again. How can I help?"

"I have an idea."

"Alright. Let us talk near the dressing rooms."

They went back there. Meanwhile, a purple octopus peeked out from behind a wall.

"Purlo may have some plans to ruin this play, but I, the great Ultros, have a surprise of my own."

The five went up to the main hallway next to the dressing rooms.

"You think Malon here looks like Maria, correct?" asked Link.

"Spittin' image."

"What if we replaced Maria with Malon?" asked Nano with understanding.

"Wh- WHAT!?" said Malon.

"What? Use Maria, let her get kidnapped and then put her in? I don't think so."

"No. Use her and let her get kidnapped, then put Maria in."

"That could work."

"EXCUSE ME!! I AM A FORMER IMPERIAL GENERAL!! I AM NOT SOME OPERA SINGING FLOOZY!!"

She ran into the room. Link put his ear up to it.

"Do re m- *hack cough* mi fa so la ti do."

Link burst out laughing.

"Thats the spirit!"

They went into the room just as Ultros blew a letter down to where they were sitting.

"No! Come on! Read it!"

That night, they climbed into the upper deck. There was quite a turnout.

The story was really quite cliché. A soldier loves a woman, but his kingdom is conquered by an opposing kingdom and she gets married off to their prince.

Link got up to go check on Malon.

"Hey Malon, you in there?" he said as he knocked.

He opened the door. Malon was reading the script. And she looked absolutely stunning. It was a plain white dress and a blue ribbon in her hair, but she looked amazing.

"Oh. Hi Link. Just finishing up."

Link blushed.

"Since when did you look so... good...?"

Malon blushed too.

"They did put a lot of work over the last couple of hours into this."

They both sat there awkwardly.

"Impressario says you're on in ten."

He turned to leave.

"Link..."

He stopped.

"When you pledged to protect me, did you think that I'd be a replacement for Rachel?" she asked softly.

Link was silent for a few seconds.

"That dress looks nice on you." he said before exiting, leaving Malon in silence.

Malon went out onto the stage when her part came up.

She sang so beautifully, it seemed the rocks and trees would cry out. Down below, he saw many people crying in the general admission.

Link watched from the side.

"That was great, Malon."

He turned to leave and found a letter.

"Hmm. 'Dear Impressario. I owe you one, so I've decided to disrupt your play to stop Purlo. But the fun part is, Maria is gonna break somethin more than a leg!'. Oh no! I wonder who wrote it. Wait. 'Sincerely Ultros.'"

He ran back to the upper deck and showed the Impressario the letter.

"Oh dear!!! This can't be good! Wait. What's that up there?"

A purple octopus was apparently playing curling with the beams of the roof. He had frozen them and was sliding weights toward the end, grumbling if they didn't fall off.

"Oh great." said Link.

The three of them, minus Impressario, ran into the rafters and ran at Ultros.

"Not you again!" he said as they ran at him.

Unfortunately, they couldn't stop because of the ice. Currently, the two men fighting over Malon in the play were duelling. They ran right into Ultros and the four of them slid off, falling onto the men.

There were hisses and boos from the crowd.

"Oh no! It is ruined!" shouted the Impressario as he ran onto the stage.

Link seemed to get an idea.

"Neither Ralse nor Draco shall win fair Malon's hand. I, the great treasure hunter Link, shall."

Malon blushed a little as Ultros flipped up.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The crowd cheered.

The Impressario groaned.

"What bad acting. Anyway, cue music!!"

They fought for nearly ten minutes, trying to make it as convincing as possible that it was scripted. When at last Ultros gave up, he grumbled. "You've not seen the last of me!"

There was a small explosion and smoke poured onto the stage. A man with long brown hair ran onto the stage.

"I am Purlo, the Flying Gambler! And I am here to claim Maria's hand!"

He grabbed Malon's hand and pulled her out.

**And now for something... completely different. R&R.**


	20. Purlo

**ZOMG!!! What a short chapter!!!**

Chapter Nineteen: Purlo

He left Malon in a room.

"I'll be back, my dear."

He closed the door.

Malon grabbed a rope and threw it down out of a small hatch. Link, Nano, and Swiftblade climbed in.

They heard Purlo run back.

"What is going on in here!? Maria, who are th- Let me guess. You aren't Maria, are you."

"No. My name is Malon. And we need your help."

He looked angry.

"Not interested. I want Maria."

"You'll be rewarded."

That made him stop.

"How so?"

"Can we use your airship? We need to get to the Empire."

"Well that depends. If I do, do you agree to become my wife?"

Link fidgeted nervously.

"Hey Nano. Do you have a coin I can borrow?" she asked suddenly.

"What for?" asked Purlo.

"How about this. If you win the coin toss, I'll marry you, but if I win, we can use your airship. Sound fair?"

Purlo thought.

"Of course! I am a gambler, after all."

Nano pointed to Malon to call it as he tossed it into the air.

"Heads!"

It landed, then fell onto heads.

Purlo smiled as he went to pick it up.

"A two-sided heads coin. Not bad! It seems the cheater's been cheated."

"So can we use the airship?"

"Of course. I just get to keep the coin. My life is now a chip in your pot! Ante up!"

They chuckled a little.

Malon pulled Nano aside.

"That's how Veryl won, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But don't tell him. He doesn't know."

**Next time on A World to Protect: The Devil has a laboratory??? No idiot. That's just the Magitech Research Facility's nickname. Anyway, R&R.**


	21. The Devil's Lab

**You know what you should do while you read this? Open up YouTube and search Magitek Research Facility FFVI OST. Listen to it while you read. It totally sets the mood for this chapter.**

Chapter Twenty: The Devil's Lab

They approached the continent slowly.

"They'll see us coming in Vector. We have to fly near Tzen or Albrook."

"What about Maranda?"

"Too isolated. No, I'll pull down near Tzen."

They landed. As they explored the town, they bought new equipment and listened to the gossip. All the while, they avoided the imperial troops.

"The towns were put under martial law when Gestahl came to power." explained Malon.

When they were done, they began walking to Vector.

The town was fully made of metal. It was like a pyramid. It all led up to what Link guessed was the Imperial Palace, where Kefka, Gestahl, and General Leo resided.

Upon arrival, they saw three soldiers guarding a side road.

"Excuse me, but what's down here?" asked Nano.

Malon kept out of sight.

"The Magitech Research Facility! Only certified members of the Empire. Only! Get lost!"

They went back and saw an old man standing there.

"Hey! Over here!"

They went back.

"Listen. I'm one of the Returners. Auru sent me here to help you distract the guards. See those metal beams up there?"

They saw them.

"They carry water clean air in there. Use them to slip past the guards. Now, I need someone to punch me in the gut. Hard."

Link hit him. That turned his face green. He was gonna be sick.

"Thanks..." he said painfully as he tottered out.

"Oh! I think I'm gonna hurl it all!" he said as he ran over towards the guards. They began climbing and edging along the pipes.

The man vomited in front of the soldiers, distracting them successfully.

"Aawwww!!! These were new!!!" screamed one soldier in frustration.

They entered the Magitech Research Facility.

It was one of the only places that had electricity. Cranes, clear tubes, and the like were everywhere.

They went looking around. Soon, they heard a laugh that sounded all too familiar.

They ducked behind boxes just as Kefka came into view with two Espers. One was a blue lady, and the other was a feral demon-like thing with horns.

"You two are useless to me now! Go die in a hole!" said Kefka as he kicked them onto a conveyor belt that dropped them into a hole in the ground.

"Uwee hee hee!! I'm God! I'm omnipotent! I am collecting powers from all these Espers!!! And I shall revive the Warring Triad!!! Uwee hee hee!!!"

He ran off.

"That didn't sound good." said Nano.

"I didn't like the part about the Warring Triad." said Malon.

They jumped on the conveyor belt and fell into the hole.

The two Espers jumped up and prepared to fight, but they stopped.

"I sense a kindred spirit." said the demon in a deep voice.

"Is it... Ramuh?" asked the lady in an alto tone.

They all heard a voice in their heads.

"Yes. Ifrit, Shiva, it is good to see you again, though not as well as I had hoped."

"So you two are Ramuh's sibilings?"

"The names are Ifrit, the demon, and I am Shiva." said the lady.

"Why are you here?" asked Ifrit.

"We're here to free these Espers in the hopes that one of them can help our friend Zelda." said Malon.

At the name Zelda, Ifrit and Shiva looked at each other meaningfully.

"The others are through there." said Ifrit pointing at a door.

"I am weary of this world." said Ifrit.

"We will become magicite for you." said Shiva.

There was a bright flash of light. The two appeared as crystals of magicite on the ground.

They picked them up and ran through a door in the side. It led to a hallway.

"Why didn't they go through here to begin with?" asked Nano.

The answer to the question was behind the door at the end of the hallway.

There were six clear glass tubes. Six Espers floated in them. Malon didn't have time to take in the scene before an alarm sounded.

The Espers saw the magicite and there was another bright flash as they transformed.

A professor ran in.

"What are you doing to the Espers!?" he shouted.

He saw the magicite.

"Interesting... This crystal has 100 times more powerful than any magic we drained from them." he said.

"Professor Barnes! You need to shut this place down!" said Malon.

"Dearie me! If it isn't Malon! Tell me, is it true you got accepted by the Resistance as a spy?"

"A spy!?" said Swiftblade.

Link was stunned.

"Malon? Is this... true?"

Malon looked at her feet.

"Link..."

There came a high pitched laugh.

"Excellent performance!! Bravo!! Malon, you really have a talent for this!!"

Kefka ran out.

Swiftblade drew a sword and tried to lunge at Kefka, but Link and Nano held him back.

"Link... I'm sorry..."

She said.

Barnes looked scared out of his mind.

"You've protected me, so now it's my turn!" shouted Malon. She was surrounded by light. Then she and Kefka vanished.

After he recovered from what had happened, Barnes led them downstairs to a minecart.

"Use this! Get out quickly! You must leave Vector!"

They got in and it rocketed off.

**Next chapter, we learn Zelda's backstory. R&R.**


	22. Esper World

**This sheds light on the events of the story a little.**

Chapter Twenty-One: Esper World

They arrived in Zozo and climbed up to the tower. Dadaluma made an angry face as they passed.

"Dont even think about passing!" he said as he stepped aside.

"Yeah. Will do."

They entered the room.

Zelda lay on her bed, calm. She saw them as they came up.

"Did you get the magicite?" she asked. Her voice was normal.

"Got it right here." said Nano, holding one out. There was a bright flash. Zelda returned to normal.

"F- father!?" she asked, stunned. A memory came to her, one she didn't have.

-X-

Maduin sat in his room. He was tall and looked like a human. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a gentle face. His father, the elder, looked like a wolf.

"Hello Maduin."

"Hey dad."

"Some storm we had last night. Apparently, a human girl was found near the gate. She somehow got into our world. We need you to help her. She looks very hurt."

"Yes dad."

Two more Espers came in, though Maduin couldn't see them clearly. They were Phantom and Wraith. He went to the caves near the exit from the Esper World. A human girl who looked about his age (based on appearance) lay there. Numerous cuts and gashes were on her body.

He picked her up and carried her back to his house.

She opened her eyes.

"Who're... you?" she asked groggily.

"I'm Maduin."

""Uhhnn... Madeline."

"Well, Madeline, it seems I'm going to be taking care of you for the next few months."

Those months passed quickly. Madeline healed quickly due to the magic that permeated the air in the Esper world.

Then, she left for the gate she entered from one day.

Maduin followed her there. She was sitting beside the gate.

"So you're just gonna up and leave?"

"They say humans and Espers can't live side by side."

Maduin lifted her chin, as she was looking at the ground.

"Can't know for sure unless we try for ourselves now, can we?"

They kissed for several seconds.

Nearly a year later...

Maduin sat in his house as the elder came in.

"How's the child?"

"Healthy. We decided to name her Zelda."

"Ah. It seems we were wrong about the two of you. When she first came here, we all thought it dangerous."

"But, as I have proven, it isn't so."

"That storm last night was pretty bad. Doesn't it remind you of the one the night before Madeline arrived?"

"A lot. Maybe it's coincidence."

"That's what most of us marked it out to be."

There was a loud boom!

"What in Goddess's name?" mumbled the elder.

Maduin went to the room where Madeline sat, nursing the child.

"Something's wrong. You're gonna need to protect Zelda."

"With my life." she said, a protective look on her face.

"Alright."

Maduin, his friends, and some of the older ones went toward the gate. Before they got far, they heard running.

A number of people in tan armor ran up, knocked out, and cuffed some of the Espers. He saw Ramuh and his brother and sister get captured by these humans. Already, people were suspecting Madeline as they fought some of these humans. Kirin, Cait Sith, and Siren got captured. Then Catoblepass, Phantom, and three more he couldn't see.

One of the troops busted open the door to his house. Instantly, he saw Madeline stab the man with one of their kitchen knives. She took off.

He ran after her, fighting away every soldier he saw.

The elder stopped them.

"Help me you two! I'm gonna seal the gate! Protect me while I do! Hold on tight!"

Instantly, a harsh wind began blowing. Soldiers began flying out. Madeline held fast to the ground, as did Maduin.

Then Zelda slipped from her grasp.

"No!" shouted Madeline as she let go and flew after her. Maduin followed suit.

They were blown out of the world, into a cave. A man with a brown beard sat there. His robes were red and black.

"Heheheheheh... At last the ultimate power is mine." he said. He then gazed down at the trio. Maduin was unconscious and Madeline was dying.

"Hm? A child? A halfling? Interesting... Most interesting..."

"No... Don't touch Zelda..."

Gestahl took a dagger and put it up to Madeline's throat.

"You may rest assured that we will be taking very good care of Zelda." he said, before bringing the knife across.

And the gate to the Esper World shut.

-X-

Zelda gasped. She flashed and returned to her normal self.

"You alright?"

"Yeah... I now know what I am. A mix. It seems I'll be able to control my power only in short bursts."

"I see." said Link.

"No, I don't think you do." came Auru's voice.

He stood in the door.

"You don't know what you are capable of yourself, Zelda. See, if a union between Espers and humans were not possible, you wouldn't be standing here before us. You are currently the only person alive who can convince the Espers to come to our aid in our war against the Empire." he said.

"I know. You want me to go find this Esper world and convince them to help us. That would be no problem, save that we don't know where the Esper world is."

"I have noticed that an Imperial Obseration Post has been placed next to a cave near the eastern edge of the Empire. Twenty-five years ago, it was set up. Nearly twenty-two years ago, the troops completely vanished from it. Records showed that they went into the cave, and only a few came out."

"You're saying that this observation post is where the gate to the Esper World is?" asked Nano.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"What will you do?" asked Link.

"I will attack the north, near Tzen. Purlo, you'll need to land on the east side of the mountains near Vector. Odds are they'll see you coming if you land anywhere else."

"Got it." he said.

"We know our assignments. Let's move."

**R&R.**


	23. Sealed Gate

**Many of the next few chappies are simply bridges.**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Sealed Gate

The airship flew near a base.

"Funny. Where'd all the troops go? There doesn't seem to be anyone here." said Nano.

"They may be inside the cave again, trying to open the gate between the worlds." said Purlo.

"Land here, in the shadow of this mountain. We need to be hidden."

"On it."

It landed.

"Go now."

They went to the base. Completely empty.

"Hmm... Let's go into that cave."

They went in and began to explore. Before long, they could hear a rumble.

"Sounds like a storm." said Nano.

"Yeah... it does..." said Zelda.

They managed to get to the lowest level of the cave.

Upon arrival, they found a good number of armor-clad troops. And they heard a high-pitched laugh.

"We've almost got ultimate power!! Let's go boys!!"

Kefka laughed again.

Link peeked around the corner. A massive iron gate stood at the end of a bridge. There didn't seem to be anything behind the gate, which was in a wall.

"Zelda, you have to act NOW!!!" shouted Nano.

They all ran out and cleared off most of the imperial troops.

Kefka stopped laughing and looked at them.

"Not you again!!"

Nano, Veryl, and Link jumped inbetween Kefka and the gate.

"Go Zelda!"

There was a flash. Zelda turned into her Esper form.

Kefka eyed her greedily.

"I knew she was different. And now she will be my slave again!!"

They fought as Zelda cried out for help to the gate.

"Espers!! Hear and help me!!! Espers in our world are being tortured!!! We need your help to free them!!!"

The gate shook as it began to open.

Many beasts and creatures flew out.

Kefka watched in wonder.

"Wooooooooooow!!!! And all that power will be mine!!!!"

They exited the cave. Purlo had landed the airship next to the base.

"Come on!! We gotta go!!"

They climbed on and the ship took off.

"Most of them are heading toward Vector. I suppose they may be going after the Magitech Research Facility. We gotta-!"

A blast of energy hit the side of the airship. "Brace yourselves! I've lost control!"

The ship slid across the ground until it came to rest near a town.

**R&R.**


	24. Dinner With The Emperor

**Star Wars references warning.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Dinner With the Emperor

"Everyone alright?" asked Purlo.

"Yeah. We're fine." said Link.

"We gotta get to Vector. I see smoke rising from it's direction." said Nano.

They got to the city to find it burning.

Two Imperial Royal Guards met them.

"Come with us. The Emperor is expecting you."

They were led into the Imperial Palace's throne room.

The Emperor sat upon his throne, looking worn and weary.

"Your majesty, the Resistance." said the guard.

"My former enemies." he said. Barnes stood next to him.

"The Emperor has had a change of heart. He wants to stop the war." said Barnes.

"And it's thanks to you all and Barnes." said the Emperor.

"What do you want?"

"I want to speak with you about very pressing matters. For starters, I have put Kefka in prison for his crimes, such as poisoning Doma. He will rot there for the rest of his life."

Swiftblade spoke up.

"He killed my people. It would be fitting if it were me who put him to rest."

"You are Swiftblade, retainer to the Doman throne, correct?"

"I am."

"Maybe I wil let you, but not now. Most of the Espers attacked this city when they found that their friends had become Magicite. I will never forget such raw power and rage in all my years. They fled north, towards Thamasa, a town on an island near Mobliz."

"What will we do?"

"I will discuss it over dinner tonight. I wish that you invite Auru, your leader. I want to speak to him. Meanwhile, I must go and prepare."

He got up and went to the room behind his throne room.

That night, a dinner was held to formally end the war.

They sat at the table.

"First thing's first." said the Emperor.

"A toast." finished Auru.

"What shall we toast to?" asked Gestahl.

"How about to our homes, peace, and families?" asked Link.

"An excellent proposition. To peace!" said Gestahl.

They toasted.

"Now then, my little assignment thing. I must ask you to go to Thamasa and search for those Espers. With Zelda, I wish that you apologize for my mistakes."

"So you admit the war was your fault?"

"Just my delusions of grandeur. I thought that I could be more powerful than the Warring Triad themselves. And when we captured the Espers, we had a pathway to power. My lust got the better of me. When those Espers found that their friends were dead, their rage was so great..."

"Emperor Gestahl, was Malon really a spy?" asked Link.

Gestahl sighed.

"No. She was not. Her resignation and want to help you was sincere. However, Kefka began spreading the rumors about it, just to slander her. Unfortunately, it succeeded. She and Barnes were the only ones who saw the war for what it truly was."

"Thank you for the dinner. It was delicious." said Nano.

"Are you leaving?"

"I must check on the state of things in Hyrule."

"Of course."

They got up and left.

**R&R!!! I look forward to completing your training myself.**


	25. Nighttime Conversations

**This is a pure LinkxMalon moment for a while.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Nighttime Conversations

They met outside the palace.

"I'm staying here. I smell a rat. Swiftblade, you, Link, and Zelda go. We'll keep our eyes peeled here. Something's wrong."

"Alright."

They went to Albrook, the Empire's harbor town, and went to the ship bound for Thamasa. On board, they were met by General Leo.

"The Emperor sent word that you three were coming. My name is Leo. I am the commander-in-chief of the Empire's troops, second only to Gestahl. I assume you're aware of the task?"

"We are." said Zelda.

"Good. We will be accompanied by another of our generals, General Malon," Malon came out of the cabin. She wouldn't make eye contact with any of them. "and a man I hired in town. He says his name's Shiek."

Shiek came out and nodded briefly at Swiftblade.

"I have arranged for us to stay the night at the inn free of charge. We will leave tomorrow morning."

They slept uneasily that night. Link woke up and decided to go get some air.

He exited the inn and saw Malon standing there, leaning on a stone rail.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked. He leaned on the rail next to her.

She hung her head and didn't speak.

"Malon, listen."

She sniffled.

"Link, you listen! I wasn't a spy! It was all a rumor perpetrated by Kefka!"

"Malon-"

"You must think so poorly of me after that."

Link shook his head.

"I didn't want to believe it. Not at all. When Gestahl confirmed you weren't, you have no idea how happy I was."

She gave a small smile.

"But you still must think poorly of me after how I kept trying to pry into your personal life. What happened between you and Rachel is your business."

Now Link hung his head.

"It still hurts to talk about it." he said softly.

"The only way to dull the pain is to become used to it. I'm here. Talk if you want."

He looked at her, blue eyes staring into brown.

They began to lean forward, little at a time, until they both caught themselves and backed off.

"I'm sorry Link." she said before going back inside.

"Wait. Malon!"

But she was already gone.

In the morning, they boarded the ship. The trip would last two full days.

As they entertained themselves while waiting, Zelda couldn't help but notice that Link and Malon wouldn't look at each other. She wondered what had happened to them.

That night, it was Zelda who couldn't sleep.

She walked onto the deck of the ship. Leo was laying awake in his bunk, so he followed her.

She was leaning upon the side of the ship.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Just needed some air?"

"Yeah."

"Zelda, you may think of me as an enemy and as a personal adversary, but don't. When I was using you the way I did in Vector, I was under Gestahl's orders."

"I don't blame you. Not at all. It's just, because I was wearing that Hypno Crown, I have no idea what emotions feel like. I can't feel sorrow, I can't even love. I've been so jealous of the others. They can love and hate, cry and laugh, and many other things, yet I cannot. It feels as though I am on the verge of understanding something so important, but it is just an inch out of my reach."

"Zelda, you will not know how it feels the first day. No one ever does. But you will someday. I know it for a fact."

He began to walk inside. He was passed by Shiek.

"But I want to know now." she mumbled.

Shiek stood next to her.

"I overheard." he said simply.

"Hm." she said before heading to the cabin.

"Zelda."

She turned around.

"There are people in this world who have chosen to kill their own emotions. I am one of them. You are not like us, so don't make that mistake. Never forget that."

She nodded and went in.

As she closed the door, another opened and Link ran out. His face was green.

"Ohhh man... What did I eat? Bleaugh!!"

He vomited over the side.

"The world's greatest treasure hunter reduced to this..." He vomited again.

Shiek said nothing but gave a strange look at Link and went inside.

**R&R!**


	26. Thamasa

**Enter Renado and Luda as Strago Magus and Relm Arrowny.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Thamasa

The ship pulled into Thamasa's harbor.

"Ask around town. Someone has to have seen something." said Leo. He and Swiftblade resumed talking.

"I hope you don't see everyone as Kefka in the Empire. I tried to stop him."

"I know. I see you as a friend."

"I'm glad you think that."

They began looking around.

Zelda, Link, Malon, and Shiek went to a house with old man living inside. His hair was long and was still black. He wore a brown cloak.

"Oh hello! How can I help today? I'm Renado."

"Hello Renado. I'm Malon, Imperial General. We're here to search for the Espers that flew here three days ago. Did you see them?"

"Espers? Can't say that I have."

At that point, a young girl ran down the stairs. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Granddad! Oh. Who're they? Can they use magic too?"

"They're just guests Luda. Now go up to your room while they're here okay?"

"Ooohhhh! A doggy!!! He's so cute!!"

She ran at Interceptor.

"Watch out! That dog bites!" warned Shiek.

"Ohhh you're such a good boy." she said, scratching behind his ears. Interceptor began growling affectionately.

Zelda noticed a strange look in Shiek's eyes. Almost fatherly. He looked a lot less menacing.

They thanked the man and went to the inn.

That night, they were woken by someone shaking them.

It was Renado.

"I'm terribly sorry! The house next door to us caught fire! Luda was inside!"

Interceptor perked his ears up and dashed off. Shiek wouldn't wake at their prodding, so they left him. About ten seconds after they left, he woke up.

"Interceptor? Where'd you run off to now?"

They followed the dog. He ran inside.

There was a crowd outside the building.

"We were storing a lot of Flame Rods in there." said the mayor.

Renado looked frantic. Then he raised his hands.

"Flames be GONE!!" he shouted.

An aura of magic shot at the fire.

"Renado! Magic is forbidden here!"

"I don't care! We have to help Luda!"

The mayor jumped next to him and shot magic at the building. The rest of the townsfolk did also.

"It's too strong! We'll have to go inside on our own!" said Zelda. She, Renado, Link and Malon ran inside. They followed the sound of Interceptor's barking. There was a giant fire in the room Luda was in. She was unconscious and Interceptor was defending her fromehat looked like a giant fire. It looked like an eye.

"Flame Eater!! Stand back!" said Renado.

"I can help!" said Zelda.

"Me too!" said Malon. They all began shooting ice spells at the Flame Eater but they did nothing.

The flames grew so hot until they all passed out.

Shiek jumped in and vanquished the fire instantly. Interceptor barked at the dying fire before Shiek ran over.

He helped them all up.

"Dont get the wrong idea here." he said.

"What? You really do have a heart?" asked Link jokingly.

"No, I was only after my pay." he said simply.

The next morning, Leo and Swiftblade met them in the center of town.

"We explored the mountain to a degree. Let's go. We need to explore the other part of it."

Renado came up.

"Mind if I help? I'm the magic expert around here."

"What is this place?" asked Malon.

"This is the village of the Magi."

They were all stunned.

"What?"

"During the war, many of the people were affected by the magic the deities used and they began to receive magical power as well. Because of that, those people were treated as outcasts. So they built Thamasa and hid from the rest of the world."

"I see."

They went off toward the mountain.

**R&R!!!!ONE I have no reviews!!!! Honest!!!! at least when I wrote this...**


	27. Uncle Ulty

**Pure comic relief moment.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Uncle Ulty

They entered the mountain and began looking around it's many caves. Near the middle of one, they stumbled upon a room with three golden statues.

"This... Is this the Warrina Triad?" asked Malon.

An air of unbelievable power emanated from the statues.

"No... It's just a shrine to them... But they may be here somewhere." said Zelda.

Each statue had words engraved on them.

Goddess said "The statues are slumbering in perfect balance. It must not come to pass that they wake."

Fiend said "If the statues were woken, the world would suffer and the people would know true fear."

Demon said "Behold mortals the continent in the sky where the real statues slumber, undisturbed for eternity."

"That's not good." said Link.

"Kefka said he was going to revive them." said Malon.

"Glad to see you two made up." said Leo.

"Yeah, well, there wasn't an alternative was there." said Zelda.

"Aha!"

A purple octopus dropped from the sky.

"Presenting the royal calimari Ultros!" he said.

No one so much as smiled.

"Oh come on guys. You had to admit that was somewhat funny."

They all drew weapons.

"What are you after now?" asked Link.

"Just the three statues. I have a debt to pay it off with."

"Those statues are sacred to this place! You can't take them!" shouted Renado."

"Oh great. Here we go again."

"Granddad!!" came a call.

It was Luda.

"Granddad, have you seen my Chocobo Brush?" she asked, oblivious to Ultros.

"I have it here! Luda get out now! That octopus is gonna attack us!"

"My name is Ultros!!" he shouted angrily.

"Huh. Hey Ulty how's it going?" asked Luda sounding unimpressed.

"Excuse me! My name is ULTROS!! I am OCTOPUS ROYALTY!!"

"Yeah, cool. Hey. Can I paint your picture?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?" she asked, giving a look with very obvious puppy eyes.

Ultros wasn't fazed.

"No. Now go back to the hole you crawled out of!"

Luda started to cry.

Renado half-smiled. It was obvious what was coming up next.

Malon went over to comfort her.

"How could you! She's just a little girl!" she shouted at Ultros. Luda grinned from behind her hands.

Ultros supttered.

"We're fighting here! It'll just interrupt the battle!"

"Just one picture?"

Ultros grumbled.

"Fine. One picture. Come one, little girl. Paint Uncle Ulty's picture." he said almost like Santa Claus would.

"Yay!" said Luda.

She got right to work and soon had painted Ultros's picture. The resulting picture came alive and attacked him, chasing him off.

**He will appear two more times in the story. R&R.**


	28. Catastrophe

**The plot starts to rock and roll!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Catastrophe

They made it to the innermost cavern of the mountain. A number of strange beings appeared.

"Humans! Leave at once!" shouted their obvious leader.

Zelda turned into her Esper form, much to the surprise of Luda, Renado and the Espers.

"Zelda!? Is that you?" asked one of them.

"You know me?" she asked.

"I remember you. I was one of Maduin's friends. My name's Yura."

"Why'd you destroy Vector?" asked Link.

"It wasn't our fault. There's something in this world that's amplifying our powers. It drew us here. We think it may be the Warring Triad that our legends spoke of."

"One of the Empire's generals, General Leo, wants to speak with you." said Link.

They led the Espers back to the town.

"I apologize for everything." said Leo.

"I don't blame you. You just follow orders." said Yura.

"So, are we at peace now?"

"Yes." said Yura.

At that point, there was a high pitched laugh.

"Kefka..." said Swiftblade, removing his blade. Leo frowned.

"How'd he get out of prison?"

They saw the airship land outside of town and their friends run toward them.

"What's going on!?" asked Link. Leo ran up next to Nano and filled him in.

"Gestahl lied. He's after the power after all. He's given Kefka freedom in exchange for killing us!" said Veryl.

"What about Auru?" asked Link.

"Dead. Kefka killed him."

Kefka laughed as he appeared out of nowhere. He shot blasts of magic at the Espers. They were too slow to react and became magicite.

"It was sooooo fun!!!!" he squealed with joy as he began absorbing the magicites' power.

"Kefka!" shouted Leo.

"Oh look! It seems you've joined the Resistance. I've been waiting to kill you. I finally get an opportunity!"

Leo ran forward and slashed at Kefka. Kefka laughed and dodged to the side.

"If you kill me, what'll you tell Emperor Gestahl?"

"That I was eliminating a TRAITOR!" he said, vanishing with a laugh.

"Where did you go, you coward!?"

The Emperor walked out from behind a tree.

"Leo, why do you fight? I know your loyalty." he said.

"My liege!"

Leo knelt.

"Kefka has gone insane. He must be eliminated. Do it and join me at the throne."

"Yes my-"

Kefka laughed as he appeared behind Leo. He had a drawn dagger.

"Didnt know you were that dumb!"

Leo's eyes widened, but he had no time to react. Kefka stabbed Leo through his heart.

Leo gasped, then turned to Kefka in horror.

His eyes glazed over and he fell, dead.

"That's a good one. I'm gonna have to remember that." said Kefka as he teleported.

"No!" shouted Swiftblade.

The ground began shaking.

"Look at the mountain!" shouted Renado.

The mountain on the island separated from the ground and floated into the air.

"It's the floating continent!" said Renado.

They stared at the continent gravely.

"We have to stop them." said Luda.

"And we're receiving help from children?" asked Veryl.

"Dont call me a child you muscle-bound beefcake! I'll paint your picture if you do that again!"

Renado, Zelda, Link, Malon, and Swiftblade immediately started shaking their heads and saying "No!" frantically. Veryl just sat there clueless.

They went to the airship but Nano called to Luda.

"So how old are you?"

"Ten years old." she said proudly before joining the others.

Nano muttered to himself, "Eight more years... Don't even think about it."

**Lol Nano. Pedophile. R&R**


	29. Floating Continent

**Now the fun starts!!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Floating Continent

They flew into the air. The Imperial Air Force flew down en masse to stop them. They were outgunned. Without warning, they saw Ultros flying up,carried by a strange purple creature.

"I'm here to help you! You'll never get up there alone! Luckily, Mr. Typhon here has a cold!" he shouted at them while he inked the Air Force.

"FUNGAH!!!" shouted the strange creature Zelda guessed was Typhon.

"Snort 'em up to that island."

"FUNGAH!!!"

Typhon sneezed. A massive gust of air blasted the airship up to the continent.

Purlo managed to land it without a problem.

"Is that Shiek?" asked Malon.

A figure dressed in black was lying on the ground, injured.

Zelda, Link, and Malon ran over to him. Shiek groaned.

"Kefka shot menover here. I can lead you to him..." he muttered.

He led them to a creature standing before them. It had pure energy simply flying off of it.

It spoke in a deep voice.

"My name is Ultima. I am power in it's purest form. Mortals, your time is nigh, unless you can overcome me."

He immediately blasted a tall part of the mountain at them. Link dodged it and stuck a blade in it's head. Ultima roared. It immediately began charging a superpowerful attack.

"Flare Star!" it shouted.

There was a massive explosion.

The hole in it's head had caused the energy to leak and blow itself up.

Malon looked forward and saw Kefka standing ahead woth the Emperor.

"Let us go. The Emperor is expecting us."

**More Star Wars references!!! R&R!**


	30. Unbalancing the Triad

**If you haven't read the first chappie, this is a good time to read it.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Unbalancing the Triad

The Emperor turned to meet them.

"Well well. Look who we have here." he said.

"Emperor! Stop this madness!" shouted Zelda.

"Madness? This... This is brilliance!! Such power can be mine! I will rule the world!!"

He turned. Three statues rose from the ground. Pure energy flowed between them. They looked like their gold counterparts, though they were stone. One showed a woman, another showed a demon with seven heads and ten horns, and another showed a fiend with two horns.

The Emperor ran into the flow of energy as fast as he could.

"Whoa!!! Such delicious power!!! And it's all mine for the taking!!!"

He shot blasts of magic at them. Shiek had disappeared. The blasts immobilized Link and Zelda, but Malon was unhindered by it.

"Malon, child, you were born to rule with me and Kefka. You may now take your test to prove your mettle." said Gestahl.

"Kill the others and join us!!" shouted Kefka, laughing as hard as he could.

He gave Malon a sword.

Malon looked at it, then took it.

She walked over to the two of them.

She raised it over Link's neck, then stopped.

"Power inevitably leads to violence. That is something I cannot have." she said.

Then she lunged behind her and stabbed Kefka in the heart.

Kefka was stunned.

"B- blood!?"

He felt the warm moistness.

"BLOOD!!! I'M BLEEDING!!!"

He fell over next to the flow of energy.

"I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE YOU!!!!" he screamed before putting his hands inside the flow. The wound healed instantly.

He jumped up and ran toward the flow. It blasted him back.

"Grr... Let me in!!" He kept pushing until he finally got in.

"Kefka stop! You don't know what you're doing!" shouted the Emperor.

"Shuddap! I know just what I'm doing!"

"I am sorry, friend. It seems I'll just have to put you to sleep with the very power you've unleashed." said Gestahl.

He pointed his hand at Kefka, who laughed.

"What's so funny? Oh well, it's only fitting that you go down laughing. Firaga!!"

Nothing happened.

"Hm? Blizzaga!"

Nothing.

"Meltdown! Flare! Holy!"

Nothing. All this time, Kefka had been laughing.

"Why isn't it working!?"

"Isnt it obvious!? I'm standing in the middle of the Triad! That flow of energy is absorbing all the magic! Triad! You were born to fight! Show this useless old man your power!"

Lightning struck next to them, knocking them away.

"Whoa! Such power!"

Another bolt struck near Gestahl, blasting him away.

"Is that all ya got!?"

Another one on Gestahl's left.

"Little more to the right!"

Dead on.

Gestahl writhed as the shock coursed his body.

Kefka walked up to him.

"Whoops. Guess I was a little hasty before. NOW you're useless!"

Gestahl looked at the three of them.

"The world... is about to know... true fear...! Stop... him!"

Kefka kicked him off the mountain. Gestahl fell to the ground, miles below, screaming the entire way.

"Now I can destroy you!" he said, turning to the three of them.

"But first..."

He began to push one statue. It began to shift.

"No! If you unbalance them, it'll destroy the planet!" shouted Malon.

"Uwee-hee-hee!!! All the more satisfying!!!"

Shiek dropped from the sky.

"As soon as you're free, run! I'll get there my own way!!" he shouted as he pushed a statue towards another, trapping Kefka inbetween.

"Grrr!! I'll get you!!"

They were free. They ran back to the ship as fast as they could. The skies were darkening. Lightning lanced everywhere. They made it there.

"What about Shiek!?" asked Renado.

"We'll wait!" said Purlo.

Five minutes later, as the continent began collapsing, Shiek jumped onto the ship.

"GO!!"

They took off.

The world was reshaping itself down below. Without warning, a shockwave of energy blasted from the Triad and tore apart the airship. Everyone fell off towards the earth below.

**Now the real fun has begun. R&R.**


	31. Apocalypse's Aftermath

**Now the set is staged for the ultimate scavenger hunt ever.**

Chapter Thirty: Apocalypse's Aftermath

That day, the world was changed forever. The land was reshaped. Many died. Kefka had became the king of the world.

The ground became desolate. Plants withered and died. Animals grew sicker and sicker. Many even mutated.

Life had left the barren world yet again. It was almost as bad as the War of the Magi.

But there were survivors. Towns survived. Many people became cultists who worshipped Kefka because they had no other thing to live for. Kefka built a tower over the ruins of Vector, where he resides. Now he sits in it and uses a light of judgement on anyone foolish enough to resist him. The Serpent Trench appeared above ground. The cultists built a tower there as well. Many ancient beasts returned from a millenium of slumber. Phunbaba, Deathgaze, and the eight legendary Dragons plagued the land.

It seemed as if there was no longer any hope.

And yet...

A small hint- no. A hint of a hint- of hope remained in the peoples' hearts.

The World of Balance had become the World of Ruin.

**R&R.**


	32. Awakening

**Now the plot restarts.**

Chapter Thirty-One: Awakening

Malon tossed and turned. Without warning, she opened her eyes to see a somewhat elderly man standing over her. He looked very familiar.

"B- Barnes?"

"Malon!? You're finally awake!"

"Finally? What do you mean?"

"You've been sleeping for a year. I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up. But I and a few others helped care for you."

"Where am I? The last thing I remember... Kefka!" She jumped up, ready to fight.

"Settle down."

She calmed.

"Kefka has taken control over the world." He explained everything.

"You said there were others. Where are they?"

Barnes looked grave.

"They lost hope. One by one, they flung themselves from the northern cliffs. We had all washed up here when Vector was crushed by the falling Floating Continent."

"Are you alright?"

"Somewhat. I fell ill three days ago. It's getting harder for me to breathe."

"Since you took care of me, it's my turn to care for you. Grandpa Barnes, is it alright if I call you that?"

"*hack* Well, I never did have a granddaughter. Go ahead."

He wanted fish, so Malon went and tried to catch some. Each time she came back, he got worse. Then finally...

"Grandpa! I have some fish."

He had been laying on the bed for a while. This time he was silent.

"Grandpa?"

No response.

"No... No! NO!! Grandpa!! You can't die!!"

She felt his heart. No pulse.

Barnes was dead.

She began to cry.

Great streams of tears flooded down.

She wandered to the cliffs, then remembered what Barnes had said.

"They lost hope. One by one, they flung themselves from the northern cliffs."

She closed her eyes despairingly.

"Link, I'm sorry."

She jumped.

**Cliffhanger. R&R.**


	33. A Way Off

**Poor Malon.**

Chapter Thirty-Two: A Way Off

Malon opened her eyes again. She was wet. It was the same beach she had been fishing from.

"Wha-? How did I-?"

She saw a bird. It had a bandana tied to it's wing. The bandana was very familiar.

"Link's bandana? He's alive?!"

She ran back to the shack to find a letter on the table.

Malon,  
Your friends are alive. They sent me letters, asking how you were. Out of the hope that you would wake up, I made a way for you to get off the island. Look in the basement, behind the stove. I regret that this is my last bit of speaking to you, but it appearsy time has come.  
Do not lose hope. Your friends are alive.  
Love from Grandpa.

Without hesitation, she ran into the basement to find a raft made of wood.

"Grandpa... Thank-you."

She carried it to the beach and shoved off.

Nearly three hours later, the raft met a beach.

She saw a nearby town and went directly to it. The world was empty. Not many plants and nearly no animals. What had Kefka done to the planet?

**Anyone care to make a rhetorical guess? R&R!**


	34. Tzen

**Veryl returns.**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Tzen

She arrived in Albrook. The people looked like they were normal. They had adapted. She heard two townsfolk talking.

"That young martial artist came through here earlier. I heard he headed north, towards Tzen."

"Yeah. That guy, Veryl, he's the brother of the old king of Hyrule, right?"

She didn't even stop anywhere in the town. She was already off.

She recognized her old home. It had been the Empire. As she approached Vector, she saw a tower in it's place. As she approached it, she heard high pitched laughter from inside.

She ran away as fast as she could.

She made it to Tzen near nightfall.

As she entered the town, there was a blast of light. The townsfolk started running away from a house that a man with blonde hair and a hooked nose was holding up.

"Veryl!?"

The man looked up. It was Veryl.

"Malon!! You're alive!! No time to explain!! There's a girl in there! You need to get her out!!"

She ran in. The house was small enough where she found her quickly enough.

She brought her out and the girl ran into her mother's arms. They were both in hysterics.

Veryl let the house collapse.

"When did you wake up?"

"This morning."

He nodded.

"I've been looking for everyone as well. I can't find any of them except Purlo and Renado. Purlo's in Kohlingen and he's in a slump. Renado... Renado's a cultist."

"A cultist!?"

"Yeah. They go into a zombie-like trance and just walk around, praising Kefka. It makes me want to barf. I guess it's because he never found Luda."

"So, can I join you?"

"Malon, I don't know where Link is."

"But I want to search too."

He sighed.

"Fine."

**R&R.**


	35. Phun at Mobliz

**Re-enter Zelda.**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Phun at Mobliz

The two of them bought a map of the new world and set off toward the town on the eastern end of the now above-ground Serpent Trench.

They made it there the next morning. The town was eerily quiet.

Three dogs barked upon sight.

They heard a door close.

"I don't like this." said Veryl, removing a pair of knuckles from his pocket and putting them on. Malon wordlessly drew her sword.

They searched all the houses until they were down to two. When they approached it, they saw a child in the window. He ran off instantly.

"Let's look in here."

They went inside. Nothing out of the ordinary, but no sign of the child.

"Hmm. Does it feel breezy right over here?" asked Veryl.

Malon nodded.

They deduced that it was behind a bookcase, so they tried to move it. It wouldn't budge.

"It's a secret passage case. Master Duncan had one. A particular book is the key." he said. He looked at the books on the shelf.

"This is the only book that looks the same as it did on Master's shelf." he muttered.

He pulled it back. There was a click and the bookcase slid aside to reveal stairs to an underground shelter.

They walked down it. There were beds everywhere.

"Whoa..." said Malon.

"They got in!" came a yell. Without warning, one of two doors opened and children ran out, followed by a young man who was about seventeen.

He had a drawn sword.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you must leave. You're probably leading Kefka right to us."

"Hm?" Veryl asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Malon.

"Two days after the Apocalypse, Kefka used his Light of Judgement on this town, intent on making an example of us! Our parents died to protect us. Now Katarin and I are the oldest of the original people from Mobliz left."

"Poor things." said Malon, emotion in her voice.

"Now leave! We can't have you here!"

"Wait!" came a familiar voice, though it had weariness in it.

The second door opened to reveal a pregnant girl with blonde hair and-

"Zelda!" shouted Malon.

The two of them embraced her.

"It's good to see you again! Why'd you come?"

"We came to find you and everyone else. We have to stop Kefka." said Veryl.

"Nano passed through about a week ago. Said he was checking up on me and then he'd go try to retake Hyrule Castle."

"Are you going to come?"

She sighed and looked at the ground.

"I can't. These children need me here. Duane and Katarin do as well. Katarin is pregnant with his child and they've been at odds with each other since."

They all noticed Duane glare at the other girl.

The ground rumbled.

Zelda ran outside.

A giant green beast was walking toward them on the water.

"Phunbaba!"

It roared to the world its challenge.

Zelda shot magic at it. Nothing happened to it.

She shot the most powerful spells she had learned from the magicite at it. Phunbaba roared at her and smashed his hand into her. She flew back and hit a wall. She was unconscious.

Malon and Veryl ran out and warded it off.

Phunbaba roared at them in annoyance before leaving.

"Zelda! Are you ok?"

They woke her up. She looked at them blearily.

"I can't fight. I have no will..."

"Dont say that. You can come with us."

"Good luck on your journey." she said as she put a hand on each of their shoulders. They vanished and appeared outside another town.

**Poor Zelda. R&R.**


End file.
